kymlunfandomcom-20200213-history
Haniel
Considered the Overgod, Haniel is a neutral and all-knowing presence within Kymlun. Dogma Haniel is perceived in many ways in many cultures across the land. While the common approach of being the keeper of the eternal scale and the one god watching above all, certain separatist sects tend to relate him to the passive outer deity Tenriel*. Harder to distinguish him even in tribal communities where he is often mentioned as Harnororu the Thundering Lord (Zheradan) or Mannaru the Stormbringer (Roburan), both of which carry limited power over the weather and natural disasters, as well as other names which are never noted as they tend to change generation after generation. Harnororu is pictured as a winged man only wearing rough pants, dark skin and dawn-coloured hair make his appearance obvious. He only comes during storms, bringing fire to those that need it with his lance of light he throws from the dark horse he rides in the sky. Mannaru's image is a similarly mighty man with the purpose to bring rain to the fields at spring's dawn. He brings the new year and stands tall and strong. Haniel's symbol is an ornate cross with several circles and half-circles resembling the high spheres and his countless domains. In reality, however, when we mention Haniel we're talking about a rather active and powerful entity that often appears to his most faithful followers and chosen warriors. He's described as a tall, handsome man that emanates a fatherly, soothing embrace and endless wisdom. His appearance is scheduled to Midnight's Dawn in the ever-current capital city's great cathedral. (24th dec, midnight) His appearances outside this special date are not unheard of. Haniel usually has countless clerics he appoints as High Cleric, and two Arch-Priesters, a male and a female one. The current Arch-Priests are king Glortor'Rai Glaurd'Har and Lady Anni Redriner. Rituals Haniel does not demand his followers to commit obscure rituals. His clerics pray at dusk, dawn, midday or midnight to regain their spells. The community gathers at the temple or community house every Friday around six in the evening to talk about what happened the past week.There is a strong family-like environment, tolerance and acceptance of one another and the outside world in general. Shillan worshippers are open to opinions of others while they have a strong faith in the church, their order and Haniel himself. Position Haniel is considered to be more god than all the other gods, standing at the cradle of existance. The Shillan Protectorate Shillan Protectors represent the clergy of the Eternal Lord, the Overgod known as Haniel or Shillandill. They are of any species and culture, versed in most languages, the art of war and are usually of healing and trickery, healing and protection or healing and war domain, or combinations of the above. They undergo rigorous training concerning both mental and physical health, linked with a life long friendship to one another and acknowledged by the such as representants of the High Forest or the Ghazakiin. They are considered allies by most neutral forces including the worship of Silvana and are respected throughout the realm to a degree where a Protector's word may decide in cardinal questions. A Shillan protector has more insight and knowledge concerning the truth of things than the average mortal, as they are the only mortals truly accepted and acknowledged, thus taught by the Ghazakiin. They walk in pairs of a male and female, appointed by their Ghazakiin superiors. Such couples often engage in a life long relationship. A Shillan protector is often trained in basic unarmed combat (Midnight Dawn Fist style) for health and self-denfence purposes. Rarely do they multiclass anything else other than Monk. See also * Some links to related wiki articles. External links * Kymlun Forums Category:Deities Category:Kymlun